


An Impromptu Hearing Test

by AmmyMcKay



Series: Awestruck Tales [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awestruck, Dean Acts Like a Dog, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyMcKay/pseuds/AmmyMcKay
Summary: Sam tests Dean's hearing range.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Awestruck's Ch 8, Kin Selection and Ch 9, Aggressive Mimicry. I've been sitting on this scene for awhile. It is a deleted scene, lol.

Sam was on the laptop and suddenly, Dean heard a high-pitched noise. He flinched at the sound of it and cringed, dropping what was in his hands on the bed. It was loud. Sam noticed his apparent pain and stopped the noise.

"So, you heard that?" Sam asked.

"Next time you play something that loud, make sure it's something like Metallica. Not that--"

Sam interrupted, "I didn't hear it. It's too high in pitch for humans to hear."

"Awesome." Dean said with a smile, though he was worried.  _ For humans to hear.  _ Did that mean he wasn't human anymore? And then he was assaulted with an even higher pitched noise. "Oh, come on!" He covered his ears to try to save himself from the noise's assault.

Sam read the information ad verbatim from the webpage he was on. "The hearing range for the domestic dog at the highest frequency is up to 45 kilohertz. For humans, the upper range is around 20 kilohertz."

"Well, if you are going to give me a hearing test, you probably shouldn't blow out my eardrums in the process," Dean grumbled, hands still clutched over his ears.

Sam lowered the volume on the laptop. "There, it's quieter. How about a few more, Dean?"

He was quiet for several seconds, mulling over it. Finally, he said, "Fine."

"This one's 35 kilohertz."

This time, Dean could hear it and it didn't sound like it was stabbing him in the brain. "I hear it."

"40." And the next tone pierced out of the laptop.

"Hear it."

"45," Sam said as he clicked on the next tone.

Dean paused for a second, needing to concentrate. His turned his head a couple different ways, and then he smiled. "Hear it." Dean put his pistol back together with well-practiced efficiency.

"50."

He stopped and looked up and glanced at his brother suspiciously. "I thought you said the top range is 45?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Uh," Dean tilted his head one way and then the other, straining his ears. "Nope. I've got nothing." He shrugged and started to put away his weapons.


End file.
